


Brutal Vengence

by Riotstarter1214



Series: Arrow One-Shots [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Hardcore, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: After the island explodes the only people who survive is Talia and Black Siren and he needs to teach them both a lesson. He teaches them the both why Chase thought he was a monster. This is graphic rape and pretty brutal read at your own risk.





	Brutal Vengence

This is a one shot with very graphic scenes so don't read if you can't handle it. 

Everyone on the island is dead except for Talia and Black Siren because they were in the temple. Oliver decides they need to share his pain. 

Start

Thud

Both women awoke when they hit the cement floor of the ARGUS bunker. Talia tried to find her bearings when she heard a pair of boots stomping right next to her head. She looked through her double vision to see Oliver standing over her. 

Back Siren was so out of it she didn't know what was going on but knew it was bad. She tried to scream but felt a collar around her neck that nullified her powers. She felt a hand grip the neck of her coat dragging her somewhere. 

A scream exploded out of Talia when Oliver grabbed her by the hair. He was dragging both of them to the interrogation rooms in the bunker. He dropped Black Siren by the door and took Talia to the overhead shackles. Once she was securely restrained to the point a league member couldn't break out he turned his attention to Black Siren. 

She was finally able to open her eyes and see Talia hanging from chains. Her body was too weak to get up and run and without her powers the best she could do was sit up against the door frame. Oliver was looking right at her with an evil look in his eye. It was a look that she had seen in a lot of people mainly the sadistic people who wanted to hurt her. “What are you doing?” It was the only thing that came to her mind. 

He walked over and crouched down to her level. “All my friends and family are dead because of you.” He grabbed her throat and lifted her off the ground and slammed her on a nearby table. “You helped Chase kill everyone I have ever cared about. You will suffer for the part you played in their deaths.” He was yelling by the end of it and nearly in tears. “The only reason you are not going to die like Talia is because you share the face of someone I love.”

Black Siren was trying to catch the breath that he knocked out of her by slamming her on the desk. Before she could respond he put a strip of tape over her mouth. “You will watch and be grateful that I am not going to to the same to you.” He cuffed one of her arms to the desk dashing her hopes of getting away while he is distracted.

Talia watched fearfully as he stormed over to her, “Oliver you-” She was cut off with a hard slap across the face. 

“You will not speak Talia. The only reason I don't tape your fucking mouth is because I want to hear you scream. You are not getting out of this you are dying tonight. I am doing this for everyone you helped kill today including your own sister.”

“Nyssa doesn't deserve to live she helped you kill our father.” As soon as she finished he gave her another backhand. 

“Nyssa was a good person she didn't deserve to be burnt to a crisp..but you do.” Letting those words hang in the air he went to the supply cupboard and grabbed alcohol and a blowtorch. When she could see the items she started thrashing against her chains. He just smiled at her fear, “Yes Talia I am going to burn you like the little witch you are. When you get to hell not even your dad will recognize you.”

Black Siren was watching this and was sobbing. She did like Talia almost like a friend and didn't want to watch what he had planned for her. She tried to scream through the tape with no luck. 

He started to pour the alcohol over her as she tried to move out of the way of the liquid. She felt it covering her, she knew it was over he would have his revenge and there was nothing she could do. 

After he finished pouring he said, “Any last words?”

In her last moments she tried to act as tough as she could, “You got everything you deserved Oliver. No matter what you do to me I still win.”

He held in his rage knowing she was posturing, “You didn't win Talia. You are going to lose your life while we watch. Then once you are nothing but ashes I am going to break Black Siren. When I am done with her she will be a broken shell of a person.” He turned on the torch, “Say hello to Chase in hell for me.” He touched the flame to her skin and it rapidly spread over her body. 

It didn't take more than a second for her to start screaming. Her skin was literally on fire, she could feel her blood boiling and her clothes melting to her skin. 

Black Siren watched in horror sobbing fearing what was going to happen to her. It was a selfish thought but she didn't want to go through that. After no more than twenty seconds she could start to smell Talia burning flesh. It was a horrid smell and one she was never going to forget along with the blood curdling screams. She could see Talia's horrified face through the flames, mouth open wide trying to get air to scream but only getting smoke. 

In less than a minute Talia was dead, the flames still burning through her body cooking her insides. She tried to look away but Oliver had a firm grasp on her head, “Look at her and know if you didn't look like Laurel you would have burned next to her.” He ripped off the tape from her mouth and instead of being screamed at she was sobbing. 

“She's dead put the fire out.” She was begging him.

He gave her a small smirk before doing what she asked. When he returned she was curled up in a ball sobbing, “Get up.”

She didn't listen she stayed where she was until she felt him starting to kick her in the back and ribs. She stood up, “What do you want from me?” She didn’t want to play his game knowing she was going to die. 

He brushed some hair out of her face, “I want someone who died. The love of my life the woman whose face you wear, that's what I want. I don't care if you fight me you will be Laurel for me. Every time you disobey me I will strike you until you learn your lesson.” He bent her over the desk and cuffed her other hand so she was stick in this position. 

Fear was now the only thing she felt. She was scared of death but this was something that was worse. He was going to force himself on her and there was no way for her to fight back. Tears were already flowing from her eyes watching Talia die but now they were for her. She wanted to pull at the cuffs but stopped herself remembering Talia. When she tried to get free by thrashing against the restraints they had cut into her wrists. Blood was pouring down her arms as she hung there. 

Oliver had retrieved a knife to cut her clothes off and a leather strap to punish her. He saw she wasn't struggling as much that changed as soon as he started to cut her clothes away. He was careful not to cut her too deep but he wanted to give her a some small cuts. 

When she was completely naked he pulled down his pants, “Laurel I am sorry.” 

She barely had time to process his words before she felt him plunge his giant cock up her pussy. She was dry and he didn't care he started moving anyway. She felt another wave of tears coming she wanted to scream and fight it but was just trying to get it over with. 

He kept thrusting into her, “Are you okay Laurel?”

She tried to turn her head to answer, “No you sick fuck.” She barely had time to finish her sentence before she felt pain tear across her back. The leather strap and a metal buckle which easily cleaved her delicate skin in two.

He pulled out of he and struck her across the back a total of three times. Each time was heard enough to draw blood. He walked around to her face, “You are now Laurel and you will act like her or I will be rougher.”

She spat in his face, “You are raping me I am not going to act like I enjoy it.”

He wiped the spit off of his face before taping her mouth again, “You made a big mistake.” He uncuffed her hands and pulled her up. “Play along. You had no problem doing it to infiltrate our team. Obey me or else I will start cutting you into pieces.”

She whimpered and didn't get to answer before he slammed her face first into the floor. She hit the floor so hard she felt her cheek split open and started bleeding, “Please.”

He hovered over her and entered her from behind again. He closed his eyes trying to remember his Laurel. As much as he hated himself for doing this he just wanted to be with Laurel one last time. She did feel just like his Laurel just unwilling, there was no way he could get her to enjoy this. He was a monster, he let the darkness into his soul and there was no getting it out. ‘This is what I am. Chase was right I am a monster.’

She was muffling her screams with every fast thrust that he speared into her. She was biting her inside cheek to stop herself from back talking him. She couldn't take anymore of the pain.

He didn't want her silent he wanted to her to scream. He yanked her hair back and buried himself as deep inside of her as possible. “Scream. Scream like Talia did.” The darkness was out and there was no putting it back. 

She obeyed him and screamed hoping that this will help him get off quicker so this nightmare will end. She was relieved a minute later when he pulled out of her completely. He let go and let her head hit the floor with a loud thud. 

He looked down at the pathetic excuse for a person beneath him. She was nearly broken she was bleeding from her cuts and abused cunt. With one of his ands he rubbed the blood from her wounds and rubbed her beautiful bubble butt. She let out a small whimper not knowing that he was about to enter her tightest hole. 

‘Please let him be done. Please just kill me.’ She was waiting for the killing blow praying it was coming soon. She wasn't expecting him spreading her ass cheeks apart and entering her with his entire length. Another blood curdling scream at the intrusion, “JUST KILL ME. PLEASE MAKE IT STOP. “

He paid her screams no mind and just trying to enjoy this and finish. After another couple minutes of roughly fucking his prisoner he said, “I am cumming where do you want it?”

She grit her teeth knowing a hit was coming, “Go to hell.”

With a growl he pulled out of her abused asshole and flipped her onto her back and entered her pussy looking her in the eye when he came. “No you are going to live it.” With each spurt of cum inside of her womb more tears flooded out of her eyes. “I am going to let you live and you are going to live with this memory. You will remember this every time you try to commit a crime. Know that if you ever appear on my radar again I will kill you after I make you remember this again. Live like you are Laurel Lance a good person who would never hurt a soul.”

When he pulled out of her and got dressed she curled up in a ball and sobbed. This was the worst she had ever felt. Even though he was letting her live it felt like a curse. No matter what she will remember this moment forever. 

He have her one last look at the broken woman on the ground. “There is a boat on the west side of the island. Don't forget my warning.” With that said he walked out of the bunker. 

It took no less than half an hour for her to pick herself off the floor. She had never been in so much pain and the feeling of his essence still inside of her filled her with shame. She stumbled over to Talia’s charred corpse wishing they had traded places. Eventually she stumbled around until she found a shower. She needed to get clean and piece herself back together.

Normal End 

Extended Start 12 months later

‘Laurel’ was sitting in the corner of her daughter's room watching her crib. It had been one tear to the day she had been raped and she had become pregnant. She wanted to get an abortion and after she chickened out she tried to put a gun to her head. She couldn't bring herself to end this baby's life no matter how much she hated the father. She got an honest job as a bartender so she could provide for her child. He had wanted to rob a bank or two but couldn't take the chance he would hunt her down.

Everyone hailed him as a hero but she knew the monster he really was. After what he did to her she couldn't risk him finding out about her daughter. She gave her daughter one last kiss before going to bed and crying herself to sleep trying not to think about what he did to her. 

End

I wrote this as a challenge to myself to write a rape as accurately as possible. I did not want to glorify it or make it seem like it was okay. I am not in favor of rape in any way (except pedophiles in prison they deserve it.) I tried to show that he was in the wrong and crazy and I tried to show she didn't deserve that. I gave her a child at the end because that is something that happens and those women are really strong to keep it and not take the easy way out. 

I didn't revise this too much because it was really hard to write so I am sorry if some parts are sloppy and rushed.

I don't have to write this part but I feel I have to. If you know or are someone who has been raped it is not okay. I hope I did not offend anyone with this by being insensitive I did my best to be real. If anyone who has been personally affected by the subject matter wants to talk to me about it or tell me things I didn't touch on or things don't understand I will listen. PM me and I will read it and respond. 

The next thing I write will be my standard lemon one shot with Oliver/Sara/Nyssa.


End file.
